How Sweet She Is
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony loves his pastries, but one may just lead him to love.  Written for tigyr!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

HOW SWEET SHE IS

Ch 1

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked up from his desk. It wasn't the ding of the elevator he knew signified the arrival of his coworkers. It wasn't the chattering they shared which he clearly understood from the distance. It wasn't even the nearly silent steps coming down from MTAC he recognized as those of his boss.

No. What he was alerting to was an aroma. An aroma that titillated his nostrils and made his taste buds tingle with anticipation. He had to find the source. Better yet he had to achieve some gratification. He had to appease his senses.

The huge grin he delivered to Ziva was all genuine when she placed a bag on his desk. He closed his eyes and inhaled the decadence, as he slowly opened the rolled down top. He gasped when the scent hit him full force and unobstructed. Surely the contents would be most rewarding.

He used only his finger tips to lift the delicate pastry from within. Even the barest touch caused his senses to come alive. If its touch could ring forth such sensations the very taste should be euphoric.

Ziva and Tim watched their partner with smiles, shaking their heads at his dramatic antics.

"It is only an éclair, Tony," Ziva remarked.

"Yeah. It's not like you haven't had dozens of them before," Tim teased.

Still Tony slowly bit into the soft custard filled dough and with each chew hummed his pleasure. When he finally swallowed the first bite his eyes popped open. "Where did you get this?" he asked animatedly.

Ziva replied, "The bakery across the street." She eyed McGee who looked just as confused as she did.

Tony placed the éclair carefully back into the bag and rolled the top back down. He stood eyeing the duo in front of him. "Don't touch that. Don't let anybody touch that," he directed pointing at the bag.

Tim and Ziva shrugged. "Where are you going?" Tim asked wondering why Tony was rushing to the elevator.

"To investigate," his partner answered as the elevator door closed on his smiling face.

He crossed the street, timing his steps between the on coming traffic. Pushing through the door that chimed at his entrance, he straightened himself and nodded at the patrons sitting inside who took notice of his rather abrupt entry. His grin turned a bit sheepish at the attention, but he quickly focused on the counter where he was beginning his inquiry.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you today?" the young girl behind the display case asked as Tony came nearer.

"Good morning. Yes. I'd like to know who made your éclairs this morning?" he tried to control his smile and keep his voice professional despite his eagerness for the answer.

"Is there a problem with them?" she asked concern showing on her face as she reached to pull the tray from the case.

"No. Uh…No," Tony raised his hands to stop her. "That's not it at all. In fact it was the best one I've ever tasted," his eyes glazed at the recent encounter with perfection.

"Oh," the girl was both relieved and puzzled. "Well Lori was our baker this morning," she informed him.

"Great," he clapped his hands and rubbed the palms together.

"But she's gone for the day," she told him reluctantly. Seeing his downcast demeanor she added, "She's only just left. Perhaps you can catch her." The end was told to his back as he raced out the door.

He looked to his left and then to his right. Having spotted someone who could be the baker he took off to his right. She was petite, especially compared to his 6'2"frame.

"Excuse me," he put his hand on her shoulder. He pulled it off when he noticed that he'd startled her.

She eyed him suspiciously wondering why a stranger, especially a handsome one, was stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk. She glanced around to see if any of the others around found it odd as well, but everyone was too busy with their own lives to notice.

She raised her eyebrows waiting to hear what he wanted.

Not wanting to frighten her, but wanting to know everything about her at the same time had Tony struggling for words. So he did what he always did, he smiled.

Lori shook her head thinking he'd made some mistake and was now trying to find a way to let her know he thought she was someone else. She nodded that understanding and turned to go on her way.

As she turned Tony saw his opportunity escaping. "No. Don't go," he said once again using his hand to stop her progress.

This time she sighed, not wanting to be toyed with. "Okay. What is it you want?" she asked bluntly.

She couldn't help but notice he was wearing that same grin on his face. He found his words after he took a breath. "I wanted to meet you," he said thinking the words weren't his finest.

"And who are you?" she asked, not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

"Other than a big fan of your éclairs I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," he told her.

It seemed incredible to her that he was a 'fan' of her bakery, but it pleased her to hear. "It's nice to meet you Agent DiNozzo. Thank you."

Getting the impression she was done talking to him he cupped her elbow in his and lightly to hold her in place. She looked down at his hold and back to his face clearly puzzled.

"Is there something else?" she inquired.

"Yes. I was hoping we could talk, get to know each other. I was told your name is Lori, but I'm sure there's more to you than just a name and a talent that is out of this world," he charmed.

It was working she saw his green eyes glaze over and she shook her lightly with mirth. "I think it would be nice to find out more about you Ag…" she said.

Tony interrupted with, "Please call me Tony. And you go by Lori?"

"Most people call me that. A few coworkers have referred to me as Cookie," she shrugged with slight embarrassment.

"It suits your talents, that's for sure," Tony smirked admiring the color on her cheeks. "So where would you like to go?" he asked turning her to walk by his side.

"Don't you have to be at work?" she wondered the day for most people was only beginning.

Tony grimaced knowing she was right, but not wanting her to get away. "It'll be okay if I go in a little later," even he didn't believe the words as he spoke them, envision and feeling the wrath of Gibbs when he walked in trying to explain his reasons for rushing out and returning late.

"Really, Tony. We can meet up later," she tried to compromise with him.

"Coffee," he was struck with an epiphany. "We'll go for a coffee and I'll bring some back to appease the team," he nodded and led her to Gibbs' favorite coffee establishment.

"If you're sure," she conceded and let him lead her walking through the door as he held it open above her head.

It was a half hour filled with a lot of talking, mostly by Tony. Lori was enraptured by his voice and all the trivia that his brain retained. He made sure to get drinks for every member of the team. It was the least he could do to repay Ziva for his éclair. Thinking of his delicacy still waiting for him, he said, "I would like to take you to dinner tonight."

Having learned enough about the man, Lori felt safe agreeing to a dinner date. "I would like that very much." She wrote her phone number on a napkin. "Give me a call to let me know where and when," she smiled.

He nodded folding the napkin and putting it carefully in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. They walked out together holding hands. As they were parting Tony leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, again marveling at the shade of red she wore. It never looked as beautiful on McGee, he chuckled to himself. He gave her a wave as he ran across the street, again avoiding the traffic.

Lori watched until he waved from the door of the Navy Yard. She gave him a wave in return and went home to think about all that transpired that morning. Maybe she'd even make a special dessert for the two of them for after dinner. She smiled with delicious thoughts as she walked the rest of the way home.


End file.
